


Just a Normal Dinner Date

by val_hoo



Category: yttd, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, gay keiji panic, heehoo, i should be asleep, im so bored, mew-chan - Freeform, no one knows about the crush like every fanfic does, small gashu appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_hoo/pseuds/val_hoo
Summary: keiji wants to be kai's boyfriend. he desperately asks sara for help. gin helps.prepare for the adventure of a lifetime! full of drama, romance, comedy, and of course, mew-chan!
Relationships: Satou Kai/Shinogi Keiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Just a Normal Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> mew-chan is the cute little cat plushie gin always holds!  
> based on a really bad rough-draft I wrote with a friend

Sara was in her small apartment, playing around with her laptop. She checked the time. 2:35 pm. Keiji had told her he would randomly come to her home to ask her for advice. When she asked what kind, he said "urgent" advice. Sara had left the front door unlocked. After looking at a random Tumblr page, she heard a sudden door slam open and shut. Sara jumped in her seat. She closed and put her laptop on a small coffee table in front of the couch and looked over. It was Keiji alright, looking red as a tomato. 

"Keiji?! Keiji, jesus... you almost gave me a heart attack! Anyway, come in. What did you want to tell me?" Sara asked rather calmly. Keiji slowly walked into the living room and sat down on a wing chair and turned his face away from Sara's sight. He sighed. 

"Hey, Sara... do you know what to do about a crush..?" he apprehensively muttered. Sara blinked. She blinked harder a couple of times. She rubbed her eyes. 

"Wait... wait... what do you mean, Keiji? What do you mean by a 'crush'?" Sara asked, snickering a bit. "Waait... does Mister Policeman _looooove_ someone?!" she practically yelled. Keiji held his face in his hands, only leaving a small slit for one of his eyes. His face somehow got redder than it already had. 

"Sara, _please_ be quiet! Okay, okay, I may or may not have a crush! But answer my question! Do you know about handling a crush!?" he yelled back, a smile creeping onto his face. Sara laid face-up on the couch, looking up at Keiji. 

“What do you  _ want _ to know? Wait-” Sara paused suddenly. She sat up and put a finger to her chin. She smiled sinisterly. "-I won't give you any advice if you don't tell me your crush! 'Cause depending on who it is, I'll give you different advice. Like, uh... if it were, say, someone like Reko, that would be a lost cause. But if it were Kai, I could probably help you?-"

"- How did you know?! I mean, uh, ahem!" Keiji stuttered. Sara looked at Keiji bug-eyed as if she just found out the biggest mystery in the world. 

"What?? Wait, wait, wait, what??" Sara managed to say in her total state of shock. Keiji covered his face again, blushing furiously. He eventually let one arm limp to his side. "Are you serious? You aren't joking, right?? You... like... Kai?" the girl asked, still stricken. Keiji looked down and nodded. 

"I'm not joking. Please help me," he blurted out. Sara coughed. She looked at her hands and fiddled with them. She looked up at him. 

"I uh... I'll help. What do you need help with? Confessing? A date?" she asked.

"A date sounds good, I suppose," Keiji mumbled. Sara grabbed her laptop, opened it, and started typing at a lightning speed. Keiji moved from his spot on the wing chair to next to Sara on the couch. It was as if she was researching the most interesting, complicated, important thing in the universe. 

"Okay, do you want a fancy or simple date? What type of place? Lots or little flowers? Fondue? Want a balcony date? Oo, want it overlooking the ocean?" Sara asked, her fingers gliding over the keyboard, typing loudly. Keiji had a very confused look on his face, his mind not able to process all the information Sara was asking him. 

"Slow down there, Sara! I still don't even know if he _wants_ to have a dinner date!" Keiji frantically declared. Sara paused in her typing and looked at him. 

"Ohhh, you want a dinner date! Okay, let me uh..." Sara closed most of her open tabs and pondered what setting would be most appropriate for a dinner date with Keiji and Kai. Kai is a quiet, observing guy. He might like a fancy-ish place. "Okay, last question, Keiji. Want the place to be fancy or simple?" 

"Uh, I suppose a fancy place would be nice. Just make sure it has a flower shop nearby just in case I want to get some flowers. And Sara, why are you asking me so many questions? That date probably won't be until a couple of weeks!"   
Sara waved her hand in front of his face to silence him. 

"Planning is good, so stop complaining, you love-stricken weirdo. Anyway, I'm going to need you to answer a few more questions regarding the place..." 

**time skip to two weeks later**

Sara skimmed through her wardrobe, deciding which dress would make her look more unrecognizable. Gin was sitting on her bed, playing with Mew-Chan. 

"So, what's the plan Big Sis Sara, woof? Are we gonna watch Mister Policeman and Long-haired Apron Guy eat, meow?" Gin questioned. He tilted his head in confusion. Sara nodded.   


"Want to hear the plan from the start again, Gin?" Gin nodded eagerly. Sara sighed, thought for a moment, then spoke. "Okay. Here’s the plan. Keiji and Kai are gonna go on a date tonight, right? We’re gonna go to the restaurant they’re going to to make sure that everything goes smoothly. And so they don't know it's us, we're going to dress up. That's why I'm looking for a freaking decent dress..." she muttered under her breath. Gin nodded happily, while Mew-Chan seemed excited. "The only thing is that if you want to come, you have to take off your cape and paws. I'm sorry! It's just so that Kai and Keiji don't recognize you!" Sara insisted. Mew-Chan's face changed from excited to dismal. So did Gin. 

"Awww, but I don't want to take them off, woof!!" Gin wined. Sara negotiated with him. He could wear his mask. After the first negotiation, Gin wanted something more. "Big Sis Sara, can I bring Mew-Chan? Pleaseeee?!! I'll give him a bowtie and a top hat and a mustache and everything, meow! Pleeeease!!?" Gin pleaded. Sara sighed and agreed. 

**night-time aka date time**

Sara and Gin were sitting at the restaurant, having a perfect view of Kai and Keiji. Sara wore a dress she didn't like (a glittery one), and Gin wore a gray shirt with a black coat on with pants and a mask. He held onto Mew-Chan tightly, who had a tophat, a bowtie, and a tiny mustache. 

"Big Sis Sara, what are they talking about, meow? Do you think they're getting along, woof?" Gin anxiously whispered to Sara. She shrugged and looked at the menu. 

"Holy shit! This all costs so much!" Sara whisper-yelled. Gin looked at her with anger. Mew-Chan looked annoyed. 

"Don't say bad words, woof! We're in public!" Gin scolded. Sara put her hands over her mouth and apologized. In the distance, Sara could see Kai giggling and Keiji putting a hand over his face. 

"Wait, what the- are they talking?! Holy shhh- crap! And is Keiji flirting!? Never thought I'd see today," Sara mumbled to herself. Gin put Mew-Chan in the seat next to him and patted their head. He then proceeded to pat his head where his ears should be. 

"It feels weird not having my paws, meow. Or my ears, woof. What are you talking about, Big Sis Sara?" Gin asked. Sara discreetly pointed to the two blushing messes that were Kai and Keiji. And then the waiter arrived. 

"Hello Madam, Sir. What can I get you on this fine night?" 

"Oh! Uh..." Sara quickly skimmed through the menu. "I'll have the... chocolate lava cake... with a glass of milk, please," Sara said. The waiter quickly took out a notepad and a pen out of nowhere and started quickly writing down the order. He looked at Gin. Gin looked at the menu quickly but ultimately ordered what Sara did. The waiter nodded and swiftly left. 

"That waiter looks scary, meow... he has a silly mustache, woof! It kinda looks like a weird crab!" Gin happily commented. Sara didn't hear, however. She was starring in awe at Kai and Keiji.

Over with the two love-stricken men, Keiji was regretting his life decisions, and Kai was softly giggling and ignoring his food. He coughed in an attempt to stop laughing. Keiji, still covering his face, poked at his food. 

"Um, hi?" Keiji awkwardly said. Kai laughed a bit. 

"We said 'hello' probably fifteen minutes ago! Are you okay, Keiji?!" he giggled. Keiji shrugged, a slight tint of red hovering over his cheeks. Kai nodded and picked up his fork. He took a bite of his steak. It was a bit cold. His eyes lit up. 

"This tastes amazing! I'm really glad you brought us here, Keiji. And everything here looks so neat and organized..." Kai mumbled to himself. 

"Really? Thank you!"   
Kai looked at Keiji's untouched plate. He frowned. He looked at his plate, cut a piece, and waved it in front of Keiji's mouth. "Kai, what are you doing?" he questioned, very confused. 

“You should eat. Your food will get cold, and it would be such a shame to waste such delicious food! So if you won't eat your food, eat mine!"

"Sorry! I'm just not that hungry!" Keiji's cheeks reddened even more. Kai seized the opportunity to shove the piece of steak into his mouth. Keiji quickly swallowed and had a look of shock. 

"Kai! You didn't have to do that! Ugh, look, if it'll make you happy, I'll eat. Okay?"  
Kai nodded happily and cut himself some more steak.   
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"Holy crap. Did that seriously just happen?" Sara asked to no one in particular while biting into the last of her lava cake. Gin looked at the two men and drank some milk. 

"What just happened, woof? Did Mister Policeman and Long-haired Apron Guy kiss, meow?"   
Sara nearly choked on her cake. 

"No! Kai just... fed Keiji?? I have so many mixed emotions. I don't know how to feel right now," Sara said. Gin patted Mew-Chan's head. He put their hat on the table. 

"No eating with your hat on, sir!" Gin exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Sara chuckled. "Big Sis Sara, do you think they're going to be... uh... together, meow?"   


"Heh, probably. But hey! At least they're both functional."

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years! and a new decade!  
> sorry if this is badly written or doesn't make sense. i wrote this at 11:37 pm while waiting for 12 to strike. im feeling loopy. i should sleep
> 
> anyway, have a nice day/night! and happy new years!


End file.
